Ese maldito cuaderno
by Fumi Chikaru Hyusaki
Summary: Maldita porquería. Maldita mujer. Maldita curiosidad.


¡Hola! Después de tanto tiempo de ausencia, me digno (debería darme vergüenza ¬¬_) de aparecer (le lanzan un tomate) ¬_¬ Sí, sí, lo merezco. Pero bueno. Este fic es mi tercer yaoi, ya que el segundo aún no lo he terminado (el primero jamás verá la luz... ¬¬) Esta pareja se me hace muy interesante, y fue gracias a ALGUIEN () que me dio la fiebre del 8059 :D Qué culpa tenemos de que nos inviten a yaoisear xD.

Se lo dedico a BK-207, payne-collopy y a Hibari-chan xD, también a las fans de esta pareja.

_Situado en la Saga del Futuro, antes de la invasión a la base Mellone._

_Katekyo Hitman REBORN!© No es de mi propiedad. Le pertenece a mi ídolo, modelo a seguir, diosa, Kami, Akira Amano-sensei. _

**Advertencia: Este fic contiene insinuaciones de lemmon... si no les gusta, por favor absténganse de leer o salten ese apartado (es tan obvio que no necesito advertir) Si leen y gustan comentar, por favor, que sea cualquier cosa, menos que arremetan contra la homosexualidad o que digan que la autora (yo xD) es una... no sé. Erradiquemos la homofobia y todos en paz :D**

**Capítulo único**

_**Ese maldito cuaderno**_

Estaba hartándose. Gokudera estaba harto de la actitud de aquella chica. Pero sobre todo, de esa maldita porquería que llevaba cargando por todos lados. Oh, sí. Y para colmo, ese chillante color que le irritaba. Amarillo. ¡Amarillo! Por Vongola, sí que era hartante.

Haru ignoraba que Gokudera, solo con el hecho de estar a 5 metros de él, le irritaba sobre manera. Peor aún si llevaba consigo ese cuaderno amarillo que tanto atesoraba. Lo que más le enfadaba al Smoking Bomb era que la chica, en lugar de hacer sus labores correspondientes en la base, divagaba por horas en HARU-Land. Sentada, con un lápiz sobre la oreja y frente a ese objeto desesperante. De repente daba un respingo, se ponía como paranoica en escribir, y de manera extraña se sonrojaba.

— Algún yuri de ella con Lal Mirch o Sasagawa— Pensó con sorna, y soltaba una risa. ¿Qué? Era un chico, y como cualquier chico había leído 1 o 2 mangas yuri, como cualquier otro que hojee sus compilaciones de manga preferidos. Pero lo que de verdad le dejó en shock fue cuando uno de esos días, mientras tomaba el desayuno solo (puesto que Yamamoto, Reborn, Tsuna y los demás estaban entrenando) Haru se acercó con Kyoko, abrió el cuaderno y le invitó a leer. La pelinaranja al principio estaba intrigada, luego se sonrojó y soltó unas risitas. Luego, le susurró a la castaña algo que les hizo reír más. Gokudera apenas alcanzó a escuchar un "Lo escribiré más tarde" para luego irse. Eso descartaba totalmente el yuri. Qué malpensado resultó ser la mano derecha del Décimo.

— Gracias por el desayuno, Sasagawa.

— De nada, Gokudera-kun. Si quieres algo más puedes venir y aquí estaremos, te prepararemos lo que gustes.

— Te lo agradezco.

— También si quieres te conseguiremos una cita con Yamamoto-kun. — Dijo la chica en un susurro casi inaudible, pero el oído de hitman del chico de cabellos plateados no lo pasó por alto.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Ah, no es nada, solo pensé en voz alta. De verdad, no es nada. — Inquirió la chica ante la mirada insistente del italiano.

Gokudera se dio la vuelta y se fue a la biblioteca para seguir completando el Sistema C.A.I. Por alguna extraña razón tomó el camino hacia los cuartos de las chicas, y al darse cuenta ya estaba frente al cuarto de ellas. Se quedó pasmado sin pensar en nada hasta que…

— ¡Hahii! ¡Gokudera-san, eres un pervertido!— Y lo que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento fue una almohada en su rostro.

— Mujer estúpida— Murmuró, para seguir su camino hacia la biblioteca.

Al salir, Gokudera se dirigía a buscar unos cuantos remedios para curar los arañazos en su rostro, cortesía del pequeño Uri. Al pasar de nuevo frente al cuarto de las chicas, la puerta estaba abierta y... ahí estaba. El culpable sus ¿desgracias? estaba ahí, sobre el escritorio, diciendo solo con su color una burla silenciosa, como si le mostrara el trasero de manera grotesca: el cuaderno amarillo. Se aseguró de que nadie estuviera remotamente cerca.

Decidido, entró. Se sentía un pervertido al entrar al cuarto de las chicas, como algún viejo verde en busca de cosas "íntimas" de aquellas damas. Ahí estaba. Sólo necesitaba estirar la mano y llegaría a él. "¡Vamos Hayato! ¡Un poco más y sabremos que trama la mujer estúpida!" Decía su yo impulsivo. "¡Pero estarías violando la privacidad, y más si es de una chica!" Replicaba su razonamiento. Mandó al diablo al segundo. Estiró la mano y salió corriendo de ahí.

Llevaba una hora contemplando el objeto. No quería abrirlo, pero moría por leer. ¿Y si era un diario y el solo estaba de paranoico? ¿Y si había alguna confesión impactante que no vería de la misma forma a esa mujer? ¿Qué pasaría si en ese cuaderno hay una conspiración contra Vongola? ¿Habría yuri o algo así? Miles de cosas pasaron por la mente del Guardián, hasta que quien sabe cómo, lo abrió. Empezó a leer. No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, pero aún así continuó.

"_Entre cuatro paredes. Rating: M. Escrito por Hami y Ky-chan.*_

_Adoraba esa faceta. Su sonrisa, su idiotez, su manía por el béisbol. Sobre todo, esa mirada que le lanzaba cuando estaba de pícaro y dominante. Lo amaba. Amaba cada parte de su ser. Y estaba ahí, entrenando duramente. Se tomó un descanso de su investigación en la biblioteca, sólo para contemplarlo. A lo que el moreno respondía con una sonrisa. El niño no estaba cerca, así que podía tomar un descanso y jugar un rato con Gokudera…" _

Continuó con la lectura hasta llegar a una parte muy subida de tono. Pero la verdadera cuestión era: ¡¿Yamamoto y él? ¡¿En una relación? Ahora sí, la mujer se voló la barda. Pero… continuó, ignorando el fortísimo rubor de sus mejillas.

"— _I-i-idio… ¡Ah! De… deten… __¡Ah!— Gokudera era orgulloso, y no aceptaba que en ese momento sería domado con facilidad, mientras el moreno penetraba a un ritmo lento su cuerpo. Dolía, sí, era su primera vez, y hacerlo en la habitación de entrenamiento de Yamamoto no era buena idea. Pero ese dolor se convirtió en oleadas de placer y satisfacción, pero estaba preocupado de que en cualquier momento entrara alguien y los descubriera haciendo esas cosas._

— _No me detendré por nada, y nadie entrará porque eché el cerrojo. — Yamamoto jadeaba entre palabras, por el esfuerzo. — Estas adorable así sonrojado, por eso me encantas..." _

Terminó su lectura. Estaba impactado. ¿En realidad… eso sucedería? ¿Lograría algo con el maniaco del béisbol? ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? ¡Inclusive esas brujas sabían más de la anatomía masculina que un hombre! Sabían demasiado, demasiado. Sólo había una manera de averiguarlo. Qué idiota había sido. Estúpida mujer.

1 semana después. Base Vongola. 2:30 a.m. Una chica adormilada se dirigía a la cocina. Sintió hambre, cosa rara, ya que había cenado muy bien. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con algo más que la estufa, el refrigerador y la alacena.

— Ah… ah… no… te… detengas...

— Como si lo fuera a hacer. Gokudera es tan lindo cuando se sonroja…

No podía creer lo que veía, ni en sus más hermosos sueños. Se alegró de que estén en lo suyo. Salió si hacer ruido, se dirigía a su habitación tranquilamente. Al asegurarse de que se había alejado lo suficiente de la cocina, echó a correr. Cuando entró a su habitación, corrió a despertar a Kyoko.

— ¡Kyoko-chan, Kyoko-chan!— Decía Haru a su amiga, zarandeándola para que despertase.

— ¿Qué pasa, Haru-chan?

— ¡TIENES QUE VENIR! ¡HAY ALGO INCREÍBLE EN LA COCINA!— Sin más, la castaña tomó de la mano a la chica y se la llevó corriendo. Al abrir las puertas, ambos chicos seguían en lo suyo. Los ojos de las chicas brillaban de emoción. ¡Hard yaoi en vivo! Las divinidades del yaoi las habían escuchado, y ahora esto era real. Sabían que esos dos se traían algo, y no era para menos. Antes de que ambos se dieran cuenta de que estuvieron viendo su sesión de complacencia, se fueron, aunque Haru tuvo que arrastrar a Kyoko para irse de ahí.

Al día siguiente, las chicas se levantaron temprano para hacer el desayuno. Los primero en aparecer para tomar sus alimentos fueron las víctimas de ambas fujoshis.

— ¡Yo, Sasagawa, Haru!— Yamamoto saludó con su habitual y encantadora sonrisa.

— Buenas. — Gokudera como siempre, arisco y actitud cool.

Ambas se miraron un momento, se sonrieron y prosiguieron su labor. Cuando Haru volteó a ver a ambos, Yamamoto sostenía tiernamente el rostro del italiano, quien se sonrojaba y murmuraba "aquí no", a lo que el moreno replicaba "pero si no fuera por ellas no estaríamos juntos, al menos démosles algo de fan service" y acto seguido el pelinegro le guiño un ojo a una Haru boquiabierta, ésta le dio un codazo a su amiga y cómplice, quien quedó de la misma manera que la castaña, ya que en el instante en que volteó, Yamamoto le había robado un beso a Gokudera. El Guardián de la Tormenta se sonrojó a más no poder.

Se oyeron pasos dirigidos hacia la cocina. Gokudera quiso huir, pero la mirada de cachorrito del moreno lo hizo desistir.

— Queremos hablar con ustedes más tarde. — Yamamoto sonreía, pero su tono era serio. El italiano sólo las miró corroborando lo que su amante acababa de decir. Ambas chicas se miraron intrigadas y prosiguieron con su labor.

— Oh, bienvenidas. — Yamamoto sonreía de una manera tan dulce que las chicas ignoraron la gélida mirada de Gokudera. Se encontraban en una sala de reuniones, donde siempre las mandaban cada vez que Tsuna y los demás necesitaban hablar de asuntos de la mafia. Ambas se sentaron y esperaron a que alguien hable. — Muchas gracias por venir, sabemos que ustedes también están ocupadas...

— Ve al grano, idiota del béisbol. —El peliplata por alguna razón se estaba sonrojando.

— Ja, ja. Es cierto. Bueno, los dos queríamos agradecerles profundamente lo que hicieron por nosotros. Si no fuera por ustedes, Gokudera y yo jamás habríamos dado el paso más importante en esta relación. — Yamamoto hablaba tan tranquila y naturalmente como si fuera un chico hablando de su novia, pero en esta ocasión era novio.

— Aunque hayan sido unas malditas pervertidas calenturientas, incluso pusieron cosas que ni siquiera conocía. — Replicó el chico de las dinamitas, ganándose una mirada asesina de Haru y una risita nerviosa por parte de Kyoko.

— Vamos, vamos, Gokudera, incluso intentamos hacer eso en v...— El moreno fue callado con un beso de parte del italiano, provocando un gritito de emoción en las chicas. Yamamoto, ni tardo ni perezoso, profundizó el beso, tirando al ojiverde al piso. Ambas fujoshis veían la escena con gran emoción, para su pesar decidieron dejarlos solos cuando Yamamoto empezó a desabrocharle el pantalón a su pareja. Salieron y cerraron la puerta con llave, cuando estuvieran seguras de que habrían acabado, los sacarían de ahí.

— Bueno, Haru-chan, creo que con ellos nuestra labor ha acabado.

— Me alegra que el idiota de Gokudera-san haya dado el primer paso. Y que Yamamoto-kun no lo haya rechazado.

— Bien, pero considero que por aquí aún hay un par que necesitan un empujón para que empiecen algo. — Inquirió Kyoko en modo "huelo-yaoi-por-aquí-y-no-lo-dejaré-ir"

— Ah, ¿y quiénes son? — Haru estaba colocando las combinaciones que se le ocurrían en su cabeza.

— Tsuna-kun y Hibari-san...— A Haru le dolió un poco, pero lo que Kyoko dijo era cierto. Y todo por el yaoi.

— Me parece perfecto... ¿Quieres empezar a escribir las ideas esta noche?

— ¡Claro!

En el cuarto de entrenamiento, Tsuna y Hibari estornudaron al mismo tiempo. La súper intuición de Tsuna le indicó que algo muy grande pasaría. Y nada que ver con Byakuran o Millefiore. Algo peor.

— Prepárate, herbívoro. No te distraigas.

— Entendido.

Prepárense, Hibari, Tsuna. ¡Hay un par de fangirls amantes del yaoi en la base Vongola!

**FIN **

¿Qué tal? (Tomatazos) Sí, sí, no tengo perdón al haber desaparecido de FF por meses.

Y bueno, pasando a otro tema, es un fic en honor de Ku-chan (mi cuaderno de borradores) donde mis locas ideas se plasman xD ¡y es amarillo! :P ¡Sí, BK-207, AMARILLO! ¡MUAJAJAJAJA! Sencillamente me pegó la fiebre 8059, y he aquí el resultado. Je, je, je. Y lo que me sirvió de inspiración fue una imagen muy chistosa de Haru leyendo doujinshis +18 de YamaGoku y un doujin (ahora sí e.e) que descargué hace poco, también +18 kufufufu~.

***Hami: fusión de **_**Ha**_**ru **_**Mi**_**ura; Ky-chan de **_**Ky**_**oko xDDD, por si alguien no lo notó :D**

**OMAKE!**

Gokudera se preguntaba de dónde habían surgido semejantes ideas en las chicas. Su naturaleza curiosa no resistió y les preguntó.

— ¡Ah! Ja, ja, es que nos basamos en esto. —Dijo la castaña, mostrándole un tomo de manga, específicamente una serie de doujinshis.

— ¿Amor... prohibido? ¿Qué mierda es esto?

— Un manga, Gokudera. — Rió Takeshi.

— Y el cielo es azul, joder.

— ¿Quieres leerlo?— La hermanita del boxeador le alcanzó el tomo.

— Bueno, no pierdo nada.

... ... ...

— ¡JODIDAS MUJERES CALENTURIENTAS!

— ¿Qué pasa, Gokudera?

— ¡Es un manga yaoi, y es hentai!

— ¿De qué te quejas? Lo vives conmigo todas las noches.

— _Joder, joder, mierda. Estúpido del béisbol. _

— Ja, ja. ¿Por qué estás rojo?

— Cállate.

¡Ah! Se me olvidaba. ¿Quieren que la idea del fanfic de Haru y Kyoko se convierta en un fic mío? (técnicamente me pertenece ¬¬) ¿Tengo talento con el yaoi? ¡Review! Incluso el anónimo es recibido, así que no se preocupen xD Aunque sea una sola persona que lo pida, trataré de escribirlo. Pero una cosa: será M (Kami, como sufro ¬¬)

Como comentario final, todas quisiéramos estar en el lugar de esas dos, que envidia TT-TT Hard yaoiii~

Espero que les haya agradado, muchas gracias por leer (recuerden hay contador de lecturas =●w●=) Pero les agradeceré más si dejan un review, tal vez no les deje algún beneficio material, pero al menos contribuirán a la felicidad de la autora n.n


End file.
